Christmas Medley
by garryxmrchairfan
Summary: A collection of thirteen one-shots dedicated to the twelve days leading to Christmas Day – December thirteenth through twenty-fourth – and one for the day itself in a multi-fandom crossover. Includes "Soul Eater", "Black Butler", "Free!" and "Hetalia." Christmas!Coffee Shop!AU; Multiple pairings, use of OCs in the prologue. No doubt OOC.


**Prologue:****_ Christmastime is Here_**

Adrian sighed, propping his chin on his fist as he leaned against the counter, a faint scowl on his lips as he watched his manager setting out the blackboard with the Specials of the Day listed in white and blue chalk in his coworker's loopy script with added doodles of holly and ribbons and bells. The same doodles had been cut out of construction paper, along with snowflakes and garlands and tinsel, and had been strung up around the shop and some of the windows had been painted on with the same designs.

If the cold, grey clouds threatening sleet and slush, and chipper music detailing rides on horse-drawn carriages and effects of too much eggnog didn't give it away that the Christmas season was approaching, Lucie's art definitely threw it in his face.

"You don't have to look like the season's done you a personal offense, you know." Said coworker's bubbly voice drifted into his ear loudly as Adrian felt something being shoved on his head, a warm body pressing him into the counter.

Adrian grunted, shoving the girl off him as he yanked the gaudy Santa hat off his head, shaking his dark indigo locks back into their messy bedhead mop. He glared at the innocently bright smile of the girl. "Maybe it has," he mumbled, slumping back on the counter. "Christmas is such a pointless season."

Lucie gasped, Adrian watching with mild amusement as her sapphire blue eyes practically bugged out of her head and her mouth drop to form an "O" shape. "How could you possibly say that?!" she exclaimed incredulously, gesturing wildly with her hands. "Christmas is only the best time of the year! A time for gathering with family and friends to spend quality time together and eat lots of good food and open presents both wanted and better off buried six feet deep!" She threw him a harsh glare. "What's wrong with you?"

Adrian rolled his eyes, chuckling at his friend's antics. "Nothing's wrong with me, Luce," he said. "I just don't think wasting my money on things that are just going to get trashed in a month or two anyway is really something people should care about." He snorted. "It's quite a waste of energy, too. Why should I take time out of my day for people who really aren't going to appreciate it?"

Lucie scoffed, heading over to the coffee machines and making sure things were ready for when customers began coming in. "Jeez, got your stocking filled with coal one too many times, did you?" She looked at him empathetically when he pursed his lips and gave her a pointed look. "I'm sorry, I guess because I've grown up with a family who's always put emphasis on enjoying the season with family and friends, it totally slipped my mind that perhaps not everyone does Christmas the same way."

Adrian shook his head. "Nah, it's cool," he assured, heading to the cash register. "My family's never been the… closest of families, I suppose."

Lucie skipped back over to him, glomping him. "All the more reason for me to convince you that this is the absolute _best _time of the year!"

Adrian chuckled again. "Right," he facetiously agreed. "You do that."

It was then that the shop officially opened, so the two had to ditch their conversation to deal with the customers.

Adrian went into autopilot mode, taking orders and repeating them to Lucie as she made the drinks and got the food. He'd grudgingly put the stupid Santa hat back on, deciding a few hours with the darn thing was well worth keeping his much-needed job, and he kept his smile friendly and bright as he greeted people of all walks of life, from domestic to immigrant, from dark-headed to blond to redhead, from European to Asian to American and beyond. If there was one thing Adrian enjoyed about his job, it was the many different faces he saw on a daily basis and the interactions of the people that came through.

Being the season it was, he saw most bundled up in heavy coats and hats and scarfs and gloves, families grabbing quick drinks and friends and students picking up treats before settling in corners for studying. Singles and couples alike stood in the long line for coffees and espressos and mochas and still surprisingly frappuccinos. He couldn't imagine wanting to drink something cold in the cold weather.

As the morning turned into afternoon, Adrian noticed a slight rise in the amount of young couples that came through, filling up the cozy shop with their laughter and public displays of affection.

"You ever wonder how they got together?" The question was asked quietly in a lull of customers, Lucie wiping her hands on her apron as she walked over to Adrian.

He pursed his lips in thought. "I suppose I wonder about the backstories to the couples that come through," he admitted. "I guess I've always been a bit of a sucker for romance."

Lucie giggled. "So am I," she commented, looking out into the shop. "I like to imagine for some of the single people, too. Like, what it would be like for them if they met their soul mate or something in the coffeehouse. I mean," she laughed, "what's better than love and coffee?"

Adrian chuckled in agreement. "True."

Lucie leaned on the counter, gazing out around the many different people in the store. There was a dark-haired guy with odd white stripes on half of his hair sitting next to the window, gazing out longingly as he sipped his caramel macchiato. In another booth, there was a blond young man sipping Chai tea and reading a Kindle, his emerald green eyes whipping across the device at an astounding rate as he simultaneously texted someone on his iPhone. From the small smile Lucie could see on his lips, she decided it was probably a significant other.

Adrian was observing the place similarly, watching a tall blond with gentle light green eyes attempt to persuade his ebony-haired, ocean-eyed boyfriend to do something with him. Adrian couldn't tell by the apathetic expression on the guy's face whether it was working or not. He glanced around as yet another blond left, this one with bright hair and a purple jacket who'd been sitting with a blue-haired boy. He seemed annoyed.

"There's just all kinds of people here, aren't there?" he asked aloud, turning to face Lucie.

She nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Blond seems to be a popular hair color, too."

"I was just thinking that."

They stood in silence for a moment before Luce broke it. "This is why I love Christmas," she murmured, giving Adrian a small smile. "Spending time with loved ones, whether friend or family." She gestured to the few couple sitting in the shop.

Adrian just pursed his lips, crossing his arms. "That doesn't make Christmas the best time of year," he argued half-heartedly.

Lucie simply rolled her eyes. "Just because you don't have a boyfriend doesn't mean it's the worst time of year either," she pointed out.

Adrian bristled. "Who said I was gay?"

"That stick up your ass that you seem to love having there."

Adrian pouted, tossing his hair out of his eyes. "You're just jealous," he joked with a smirk.

Lucie raised an eyebrow. "Of a figurative stick? Please." She snorted before smiling at him. "Anyway, would you be more inclined to believe me about this time of year if you saw the magic for yourself?"

Adrian sighed, looking away. "It's gonna take a lot of magic," he murmured quietly.

Lucie patted him on the arm. "Then we can start with observing the stories around us," she declared, walking back over to the machines. "Who knows? Maybe one of theirs will inspire yours."

Adrian sniffed, going back to the register as another wave of customers came in, the bell chiming rapidly with each entrance and exit. "Perhaps," he mused, plastering his smile on his face as he greeted the customers.

"Merry Christmas, and welcome to Harrison's Coffeehouse! What can I get you?"

* * *

**Author's End-note: **Despite being on hiatus, I couldn't help but think of the time of year that is approaching. I absolutely _adore _the Christmas season, and I honestly cannot wait for it to get here. So, in preparation for the season, I'll be doing a bit of a collection of one-shots that are interrelated but that can be read on their own that are dedicated to the twelve days leading up to Christmas Day - December thirteenth through twenty-fourth, and one more on Christmas Day itself. The days in the shots are not necessarily the days that I upload them on, for many of them technically take place on the same day, if you paid enough attention in this little prologue of sorts. You'll see what day it really is in the second shot.

For now, simply enjoy this bit of teaser. Smileyface. The actual shots will start coming on **December 13. **

This work will span across four different fandoms, including and intermingling many of my favorite couples. It is acting as my official Coffee Shop!AU, along with being my Christmas!fic and including Ciel's birthday present!fic (because December fourteenth, yo) so you'll see all that. I will also be titling each part a Christmas song to keep with the holiday spirit. Not all fics will be inspired by or based on the songs, but something about it will be mentioned somehow, I suppose. I let you know at the beginning of each shot who the couple of the day is.

In other news: I'm actually using OCs! OMG. O.O WHAT IS THIS MADNESS?! Yeah, I needed people to be the baristas that weren't characters I wanted to use in the shots themselves. So, we have Adrian and Lucie (let's see how many of you can see what I did there). Also, the name of the coffee shop is totally random and made up. It was just the first name that came to mind. Anyways, Adrian and Lucie will simply be background characters from now on, and I don't plan on focusing on them. Because other than names, who cares for OCs? Pfft.

**DON'T FORGET TO VOTE IN THE POLL ON MY PROFILE AS TO WHAT DISNEY/FAIRY TALE FIC I SHOULD FOCUS ON AFTER ****_MERMAID PRINCE_**(or PM me if you'd rather see a _Hetalia _Cardverse; still kinda want to do one) **I NEED TO KNOW WHAT TO CONCENTRATE ON WHEN IT'S FINISHED.**

Thanks for reading, guys. Review if you want or wait 'til the rest start appearing. I don't really care. If you like the idea, however, I'd follow it if I were you. Winkwink.

Much love, guys. :3

~GarryxMrChairFan


End file.
